1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved pump for a fuel injection apparatus for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pump of the kind with which this invention is concerned, known from DE 198 48 035 A1, has at least one pump element with a pump piston that is guided in a sealed fashion in a cylinder bore of a housing part and delimits a pump working chamber in the cylinder bore with its end surface. The pump piston is driven into a stroke motion. The pump working chamber is connected to an inlet conduit via a connection controlled by an inlet valve opening into the pump working chamber and is connected to an outlet conduit via a connection controlled by an outlet valve opening out from the pump working chamber. The inlet valve has a valve element that cooperates with a valve seat and a valve spring acts on this valve element in the direction of the valve seat. The part of the inlet conduit feeding into the pump working chamber is comprised of a separate component that also contains the valve seat; this component is inserted into a bore of the housing part. The bore of the housing part is closed with a screw plug. The production and assembly of the known pump are complex and costly due to the large number of individual parts.